


When i see your smile

by Moe89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sterek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>" La prima volta che Stiles aveva visto un suo sorriso era quasi svenuto. Il resto del branco, quando lui glielo aveva detto "Ragazzi il sourwolf sa sorridere!" non gli aveva creduto, ma anzi erano addirittura scoppiati a ridere (i bastardi)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	When i see your smile

**WHEN I SEE YOUR SMILE**

 

Da quando stavano insieme, Stiles aveva notato che Derek era più rilassato, ringhiava di meno (o comunque lo faceva in situazioni decisamente più...dure), dormiva di più e soprattutto sorrideva. La prima volta che Stiles aveva visto un suo sorriso era quasi svenuto. Il resto del branco, quando lui glielo aveva detto "Ragazzi il sourwolf sa sorridere!" non gli aveva creduto, ma anzi erano addirittura scoppiati a ridere (i bastardi). Sì perchè se Derek era dannatamente più caldo con Stiles, con il resto del branco era ancora il lupo musone e freddo che aveva problemi di comunicazione ed una famiglia disturbata e disturbante. Eppure per Stiles ora era tutto diverso. Ora con lui Derek tendeva ad aprirsi, a raccontargli cose sul suo passato, su sua madre e suo padre, lo ascoltava quando di notte veniva svegliato da un incubo o da un ricordo troppo vivido. Insieme si erano migliorati a vicenda, diventando le persone che volevano essere. E così Stiles si innamorava di Derek ogni giorno sempre di più, specie quando il lupo gli regalava uno di quei suoi splendidi sorrisi. C'erano poche cose che trovava abbastanza belle da dover essere protette ad ogni costo ed il sorriso del suo ragazzo era decisamente in cima alla lista.  
Spesso dopo che avevano fatto una lunga ed appagante sessione di..."allenamento" si addormentavano abbracciati e prima di chiudere gli occhi, Stiles notava il sorriso di Derek. In quei momenti, così intimi e quotidiani, al ragazzo veniva sempre voglia di tenerlo lì con sè, stretto in un abbraccio per l'eternità.


End file.
